Our Toon Town
by Tomahawk41
Summary: A songfic dedicated to the cartoons that came first in the world of animation.


The twilight hours beckoned the end of a normal October day as Sakura Kinomoto walked down a lonely road in the woods. "I wonder where this road leads...?" she thought to herself out loud. Through the coming darkness, she could see...lights. Curious, she ran down the road right into the town. And what she saw was quite the sight to behold.

It was a middle-sized town, with goofy-looking houses, towering theaters, and all kinds of other strange and unusual buildings. A smile spread across Sakura's face; it was almost like she had found an amusement park. But her smile dropped a little when she realized there was really nobody around.

"Hello!" Sakura called. "Anybody there?"

...No answer.

"Can somebody tell me where I am?" Sakura called again.

There was still silence...until a falsetto voice spoke out,

"You're in Toon Town, of course!"

Sakura turned around to see a strange-looking sight. It was an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, a peach-colored muzzle, a thin pencil-like tail, and large, rounded ears. He wore a pair of white gloves, red shorts with white buttons on them, and big yellow shoes.

"Mickey Mouse?" Sakura asked.

"The one and only," the mouse, now known as Mickey, said with a flourish. "Welcome to Toon Town, Sakura!"

Sakura ran up and hugged the little mouse. "I never thought I'd see you here," Sakura giggled.

"He ain't the only one you'd expect," came a Brooklyn-based voiced. Sakura and Mickey turned to see an anthropormorphic rabbit with gray fur, buck teeth, whiskers, and white fur on his muzzle, belly and feet. He only wore a pair of white gloves.

"Gosh, Bugs, everybody would expect you to be here!" Mickey chuckled to the rabbit, now known as Bugs Bunny. He frowned as he said, "Well...if people still came here, of course."

Bugs sighed. "Yeah...it's like nobody gives us old-timers any respect these days," Bugs said as he munched on a carrot.

"What do you mean by that, Bugs?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, ya see, kiddo," Bugs explained, "This here town used to be the place to go for kids that loved cartoons. EVERYONE would come here from miles around. Heck, we was as famous as good ol' Mario!" Bugs smiled as flashbacks seemed to play through his mind. "Ahh, the good ol' days...it seems like only yesterday I asked the world, 'Ehh...what's up, Doc?'"

"Yup...I still remember the day Walt gave me a voice," said Mickey, closing his eyes in thought.

Sakura looked at the duo, who seemed to be thinking about their glory days. Her eyes slowly closed, too; and at that moment, moving images seemed to appear in her mind as a melancholy tune played.

* * *

**Long ago...not so very long ago...**

(Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse stood at the edge of Toon Town before millions of toons, which was blocked off by a red ribbon, shaking hands kindly.)

**The world was different...oh, yes, it was...**

(Bugs then took a giant pair of scissors and cut the ribbon, letting in the crowds before him and Mickey.)

**You settled down, and you built a town, and made it live...**

**And you watched it grow...**

**It was your town...**

* * *

"But, wait," Sakura said, her eyes slowly opening. "Why isn't anyone else here?"

"When Toon Town 2000 came along," Bugs said grimly, "...Everything changed."

* * *

**Time goes by, and, time brings changes,**

**You've changed, too...**

(Spongebob Squarepants karate-chopped the red ribbon on a newer, high-tech Toon Town as kids rushed in; the old Toon Town residents looked on from the distance in dissapointment.)

**Nothin' comes that you can't handle,**

**So on you go...**

(Everyone in the old Toon Town sulked off to different places, sad that their time has supposedly ended.)

**Never see it comin'...**

**When the world caves in on you...**

**On your town...**

**There's nothin' you can't do...**

**Main Street isn't Main Street anymore...**

(Kermit the Frog sighed dejectidly as he sat outside the old Muppet Theater, playing his banjo.)

**Lights don't shine as brightly...as they shone before...**

(Tom Cat stretched out on a couch and looked at the ceiling in boredom; Jerry Mouse somberly ate a wedge of cheese he snuck from the pantry.)

**To tell the truth...lights don't shine at all...**

**In our town...**

* * *

"Golly...things sure haven't been the same since everyone stopped comin' here," Mickey sighed.

"Yep," Bugs nodded.

"I'm so sorry..." Sakura said in concern.

* * *

**Sun comes up each morinin'...just like it's always done...**

(Rocky & Bullwinkle were climbing a mountain before they looked out to Toon Town 2000; they shook their heads in sadness, remembering the kids they used to have fun with.)

**Get up, go to work, to start the day...**

(Penry Pooch mopped up the halls of the police station and looked at a lone filing cabinet despondently, knowing he may never use it again.)

**You open up for business...it's never gonna come...**

(Scooby Doo looked at a picture of him and the Mystery Inc. gang and sniffled in sadness.)

**As the world rolls by,**

**A million miles away...**

**Main Street isn't Main Street anymore...**

(The Warner Siblings sat around the inside of the water tower in boredom...which was strange for them.)

**No one seems to need us...like they did before...**

(Drake Mallard hung up his old superhero costume as he sighed in dissapointment.)

**It's hard to find a reason...left to stay...**

(Baloo and Becky locked up Higher for Hire sadly, as Chip and Dale did with the Rescue Rangers Headquarters.)

**But it's our town...**

**Love it anyway...**

**Come, what, may...it's our town...**

* * *

Mickey, Bugs, and Sakura sat on a high building in Toon Town that overlooked the rest of the town. "Wow...I would've loved to be here when this place was popular!" Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm tellin' ya, you'd be in for one heck of a time, kid," Bugs chuckled.

"You bet," Mickey agreed. "Sad thing is, though, we're hardly recognized anymore. All we get are a couple of small cameos in something like a game, and that's it."

"Well, at least you get featured in different crossover stories," Sakura said, trying to cheer the duo up.

"Yeah, just the authors that care for us," Bugs scoffed.

Sakura put her arms around Bugs and Mickey. "Don't worry, guys," she said sweetly. "I'm sure one of these days people will begin to give you more recognition."

"Are ya sure?" Mickey asked.

Sakura nodded. "Everything will surely be all right," she said with a smile.

Bugs and Mickey smiled as well; somehow, they knew that Toon Town would be the place to be again someday...

* * *

_**"I have come to know Bugs so well that I no longer have to think about what he is doing in any situation. I let the part of me that is Bugs come to the surface, knowing, with regret, that I can never match his marvelous confidence." Chuck Jones**_

_**"It's kind of fun to do the impossible." Walt Disney**_

_**Dedicated to Walt, Chuck, and the many other frontiersmen of western animation and pop culture. May your inspirations live on in the hearts of those that remember you best.**_


End file.
